


The story of Malach

by topsnare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Compliant Plot, F/M, He's also a damaged boy, I could write more and may return to this later, M/M, Multi, My OC is a gay disaster who's doing his best, but this is all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsnare/pseuds/topsnare
Summary: Basically I had an idea for an OC and my brain kept running with it, so... Here we are.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet Malach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description of Malach, my OC.

Name: Malach (pronounced Malak), Nicknamed Mal or Mally  
Species: Angel (Seraphim)  
Gender: Technically none, prefers male vessels  
Skin: Tanned  
Eyes: Light blue/green  
Hair: Dark brown, mid-length and shaggy, short and scruffy beard  
Height: 6’0”  
Wings: Light brown, with golden tips of each feather. Two pairs, one at his shoulders and one smaller just above his hips.  
Other: Dresses semi-formally, usually wearing nice jeans and a button-down shirt, which is usually patterned, and converse. When dressing up he chooses to don black slacks instead of jeans and picks a plain button-down, as well as wears dress shoes. Always wearing a small cross necklace (golden), and two rings (also golden).  
Personality: Malach was built as a bubbly, even-tempered angel with excellent negotiation skills, but over time his personality became more and more harsh. He became more withdrawn as well, though his negotiation skills remain intact. He fears Michael and Lucifer greatly and has contempt for Raphael. His relationship with Gabriel is much more difficult, as the archangel cared for him for a time, but then abandoned him out of the blue.

Backstory:

Malach is nearly as old as the archangels and was tasked with mediating between the archangels when they were all still living together in heaven. As you can imagine, all of the archangels were engineered differently and thus had a lot of fights. Lucifer and Michael were the heavy hitters in all of the spats, with Raphael oftentimes choosing Michael’s side, though he also had a tendency to sit out and shake his head. Gabriel often fully sat out, but occasionally he’d pitch in for both sides… but mainly, he was there to patch up the mess that was Malach. Malach was basically in between the big two. They’d never kill him, but he got beat up real bad every time. Gabriel would heal Malach by allowing their graces to mingle together, as just the touch of archangel grace was able to put Malach back together, most of the time. This regular mingling of graces formed a strong bond between the two, so strong that when Gabriel went into hiding and vanished from heaven, Malach went haywire and also vanished from heaven, though he was scouring the earth for Gabriel.

After a few centuries of searching, Malach came to the conclusion that Gabriel was dead and reluctantly returned to heaven. Although, his job was practically unneeded when he returned, as Lucifer was in the cage, and Raphael almost always agreed with Michael, and when he didn’t, he kept his mouth shut. Malach did what he could though, but he mostly just moped and began to despise Michael and Raphael. They didn’t even try to search for Gabriel, other than the little bit that they did to try and keep up appearances in heaven. Hell, Gabriel could be dead at this point, but no one knew for certain if he was gone or not. Everyone assumed that he was gone, and the little bit of Gabriel’s grace that Malach had had long since faded.

When Lucifer was freed from the cage, however, Malach decided to take leave from heaven again. He would not be caught between his big brothers again. Never again. This is when he found out that there was another seraph who felt the same, on neither side. Castiel. He’d only met the angel a few times in heaven, but he was much too righteous for his taste while they were upstairs. When they met down on earth though, Castiel had learned a lot from the humans. Castiel introduced Sam and Dean Winchester to Malach, and they had a particularly bumpy start, with Malach’s first instinct being to fillet the two boys, as they were the vessels, and it would postpone the apocalypse a great deal. Castiel managed to ward Malach off, but Sam and Dean are very wary of being alone with him.


	2. Prologue - I Believe The Children Are Our Future (S5E6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Lucifer gets topside, Malach hits the ground running, determined to not let the archangels cause the apocalypse. (Season 5 Episode 6)

Every angel on Heaven and Earth knew when it happened. It rang across everyone’s mind as clear as a bell. “Lucifer is free from the cage.” Malach wasn’t going to stick around in heaven to receive his latest beating from Michael, who was certainly going to use Malach as batting practice before the big fight. He decided that it was time to go back to earth, time to start searching for something, anything that could derail this goddamn apocalypse. He’d had enough of being a helpless punching bag for Michael and Lucifer.

But first thing’s first. Malach couldn’t quite do much without a vessel. Sure he could search for and find some weapons that might work against Michael and Lucifer, but he couldn’t quite collect anything. So, he began searching for that perfect person whose heart was open. Someone whose heart was good, whose soul was pure. He did make sure to weed out people who were too uptight. He did also weed out a few of those who met the criteria but were unattractive, thanks to his own vanity. He reached out to a few candidates, but several of them said no. One of them said yes but he was sadly… incompatible.

Finally, Malach settled on a twenty-nine-year-old architect. He was a fairly fashionable man that appealed to Malach’s own vanity, with lightly tanned skin and blue-green eyes, mid-length and stylishly messy dark brown hair. Unfortunately, the man had a lot of friends, even a steady girlfriend. Malach felt bad for taking the young man away from such a promising and healthy life, but he did do him a favor by sending his soul to heaven immediately instead of forcing him to stay along for the ride.

And so, began his search. He began combing the earth for as many weapons he could find. He had his own angel blade of course, but he knew that it would barely make a dent in the archangels. He knew that there were several tools that he could use though. He began stocking up on holy oil, and began collecting books on angels and archangels, began memorizing sigils, spells, and even began looking into what other creatures could put a dent into an archangel. 

Nephilims could, and so could Cambions. A few pagan gods could land a few hits as well - though the pagans wouldn’t be able to finish the job entirely. So Malach kept his eyes out for them. He’d found a Nephilim, but she was reluctant to join the fight. She did say, however, if that she was truly needed that he needed only to find her again. And then finally, he caught wind of a Cambion. A demon-human hybrid. A fairly strong one too. 

So here he was, staring at one of his younger brothers. His brother stared right back. Both of them had their blades drawn, and neither moved. Eventually, Malach recognized his brother. It had been several centuries since he’d last seen this particular angel, considering Malach’s job was up in the high offices and his was down on earth. “Castiel. It’s been a long time, little brother.”

“Forgive me- I seem to have forgotten your name, brother.” Castiel seemed to be quite on edge, tense. Malach didn’t blame him.

“Malach. It’s been several centuries, perhaps even a millennium since I’ve last seen you. I believe the last time we met it was at your assignment to the Garrison. I was accompanying Michael and Raphael at the time. That was, of course, when the archangels were more involved with ceremonies.”

“Oh- yes, Malach. I remember you now,” his posture relaxed slightly, but not fully. “That truly was a long time ago. You are the archangels’ keeper.”

“Keeper? Hardly. Bodyguard and punching bag is more accurate.” Malach tilted his head slightly and looked Castiel over slightly, “I’m assuming you’re here for the Cambion. Jesse Turner.”

A slight flash of concern swept over Castiel’s face before he focused on the task at hand, and nodded. “Yes. He’s dangerous. The demons are certainly on their way as well.”

“Of course they are. I think we should take him somewhere safe, take care of him and train him.” 

“No- I think we should kill him. Put him down before he causes any more damage, or worse, joins the demons.” Castiel furrowed his brows, “Heaven has ordered that all Cambions be killed, as it always has been.”

Malach frowned but nodded ever-so-slightly, “Of course. I wish you luck with that, brother. He’s grown into his powers. He’ll be able to kill you or disarm you with ease. Especially if he’s frightened.”

Malach was about to continue when someone opened the door to the motel room that they were both standing in front of. A human. He seemed to know Castiel, though, which made this human very special. “Who’s this, Cas?” He asked, his tone hinting that he was ready for a fight if needed.

“Dean, this is Malach. He’s an angel.”

Malach tilted his head slightly and looked over the human. “Dean… Winchester?” A flash of an unknown emotion hit Malach’s face before it vanished and returned to neutral. “Then I’d imagine you are here about the Cambion as well.”

Dean looked a little off-put and made a face, “Let me guess, you’re here to kill the kid as well? Damn angels,” he retreated back into the room, and Castiel followed him into the room.

Malach hesitated a moment before realizing that them both entering the room was an invitation for him to follow, and stepped inside. He closed the door gently behind him and looked over the room. There was another man there, and Malach assumed that he was Sam Winchester. “I have no intention of killing the Cambion. Or even daring to attempt such a thing. He’s unbelievably powerful. Any attempt to kill him would likely end in death,” He said seriously, looking at Dean. “However heaven has long since ordered the death of all Cambions. Castiel would be directly disobeying if he didn’t at least make an attempt.”

Dean scoffed, “So why would you, an angel, not want to kill him?”

“I’m afraid my being on earth is already… against the rules. I don’t feel particularly inclined to kill this child, and so I don’t feel like breaking another rule would be that big of a deal.” Malach glanced at Castiel, “But he’s here on orders and I will not get in the way of him.”

It was Castiel’s turn to frown. “Killing the Cambion would… even out your transgressions.”

Malach let out a short bark of a laugh, which made everyone in the room look a might bit uncomfortable. “Castiel, brother, I don’t exactly give a damn what heaven thinks of me anymore. I just want to derail Dad’s plan. I ain’t exactly a fan.”

“An angel? Not on board with the apocalypse?” Said Sam, looking at him in surprise.

Dean scowled, “Yeah, since when did angels not want the prize fight?”

Castiel clenched his jaw, looking disappointed, “Brother don’t say that. I will be forced to-”  
“I don’t want the apocalypse ‘cus I remember what every day was when Lucifer was in heaven. And if you want to report me to heaven, please do. But I do not think that anyone will care, especially not enough to do anything.”

Both Sam and Dean looked mildly impressed, while Cas looked rather annoyed. Malach glanced around the motel room and sighed. “Do you have the Cambion’s address? I believe it would be best to meet him as soon as possible.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malach stood stiffly in the living room, waiting for several moments before… the power that was present in this household… It vanished. “He’s gone.” He said, speaking to Sam and Dean. “His power is no longer in this household. He’s surely cloaked himself now. He’s smart.” He let out a frustrated huff and began to pace slightly. “That was the one thing that I thought could possibly work against them.”

Sam and Dean looked at Malach and frowned, and then Dean went up the stairs to look. Malach looked at Sam and narrowed his eyes slightly. “I may not be able to kill them yet… But I can slow them down.” 

Sam looked confused at his words until Malach drew his blade, and then his eyes widened. Unfortunately for Malach, Castiel had returned to his normal form and was there to grab Malach’s arm once he raised it. Malach grunted slightly and then spun to face Castiel, “Don’t do this brother.” He warned.

“You just tried to attack Sam Winchester. I cannot allow that.”

“I just tried to attack Lucifer’s Vessel,” Malach said lowly, and then shoved Castiel back forcefully. “They cannot be allowed to live if we are to delay the apocalypse. Not him nor Dean.” 

Castiel balked and said, “Brother, you cannot kill these men.”

Malach took a deep breath and said, “And why not? The angels will, eventually, put them back together. We must slow them down.”

Castiel drew his own blade, and Malach frowned. He did not want to fight his brother. “Castiel stand down,” He said sternly, hoping that his tone held enough authority for this, “I am of a higher rank than you, this is an order.”

“You have abandoned heaven. You have no rank.”

Shit. Fair enough. Malach nodded slightly, conceding to the fact that he’d have to fight his brother to get to the vessels. He didn’t want to fight him, but he’d do what he had to do. Then he lunged. He wasn’t putting his whole heart into it though, since he didn’t truly want to fight his brother. He wasn’t going for vital hits in the chest or stomach, or even the brain. He wasn’t even stabbing. He was only slicing with his blade, and only going for the extremities for the most part. Castiel didn’t seem to be going for the kill either, and was doing pretty much the same. Malach was stronger though, and started to gain the upper hand. That was, until Sam got involved. And then when Dean came down the stairs and got involved too. Thankfully, none of them seemed too hell-bent on killing him. Castiel was, of course, his brother, and didn’t want to actually kill him. Sam was more forgiving of Malach’s attack, and both he and Dean had picked up on the tone of the fight. All three of them in their combined strength were able to pin Malach down, and hold him down. “Malach. Stop,” said Castiel, his voice low and gentle.

The tone didn’t sit right with Malach, as it sounded very condescending to him, but he only let his annoyance show in the clenching of the jaw. “Castiel… Brother… Let me do this.”

“No. I cannot. They are- they can be useful. They’re unbelievably good, both of them.”

“They will eventually give in to their roles, you know this. They cannot withstand the wrath of an archangel.”

“If you kill them, they will be rebuilt. It’s useless, Malach. Even if it slows them down, it will not fix anything. This, killing them… It will only cause them pain. This will only make them distrusting of you,” Castiel argued, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. 

Dean looked confused, since he’d missed Malach lunging for Sam, and looked to his brother for some sort of guidance or explanation. Malach narrowed his eyes slightly and muttered, “They have no reason to trust me as is. The angels allowed the seals to break. You were one of the only ones who fought back that they've met. And they just met me.”

Castiel frowned slightly and murmured, “I’ll vouch for you. I will take responsibility for all of your actions. If they’re willing, of course.”

Castiel looked over at Sam and Dean, as if looking for their permission to continue speaking. Dean didn’t say anything, since he wasn’t there when Malach attacked, but looked to Sam for guidance. Sam hesitated, and looked down at the angel they were currently restraining. Malach’s expression was… nearly emotionless, but there was a hint of regret in his eyes. Sam didn’t know for certain whether the angel regretted attacking him or just the way the fight played out, but… If Cas said Malach wasn’t bad… Then he was willing to give him a chance. Hell, Malach had played along better with the Cambion than Castiel, and Malach’s goals seemed to fit with the Winchester’s pretty well, at least, that was the case so far. “I-I’m willing to give him a second chance, Cas. Just… Keep him on a tight leash.”

Malach cleared his throat slightly and muttered, “As much as I want to… be friendly with you lot. I’d like to remind you that I’m stronger than Castiel. At least in a one-on-one.”

Castiel scowled at Malach and grabbed his hair, which elicited a grunt from the seraph. “I’m trying to be helpful, brother. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk back and make things worse for yourself.”

Dean hesitated before asking, “Alright hold on, could you guys just tell me what the hell happened while I went upstairs? Everything was just cheery and then the angels were having a knife fight.”

Cas huffed slightly and stood up, hauling his brother up by the hair, both of the hunters following suit. “My brother… He attempted to kill Sam in an attempt to thwart the apocalypse. He would have then killed you as well.”

“It wouldn’t have thwarted anything, brother. It would have slowed it. They would have been rebuilt fairly quickly. In at least a month. That would give me time to plan, though,” Malach protested, and Dean made a face.

“Just because it wouldn’t be permanent don’t mean killing us is an okay thing to do.” Scoffed the older hunter, and shoved the angel gently.

Malach looked pretty confused. The shove wasn’t as angry as he had expected it to be. It was almost… good-natured. “But, as far as ideas go, I can’t say that it was a bad one from your standpoint. I don’t appreciate you trying to kill my brother and I want you to keep your damn distance, but I don’t blame you.”

Sam, Cas, and Malach all looked surprised, but Malach gave a slight nod of respect. He could work with that. “Got it. Understood.”

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean carefully and they all nodded at each other before they each let go of Malach. Malach shrugged them off a little bit and smoothed his clothes down with a huff. “I’ll keep my distance, but do keep in touch. I’ll be keeping an eye on you, but I won’t intervene unless you ask. Or if either one of you is considering saying yes to big bros Mikey and Lucy. Then I’ll be there to smite you,” He gave a lopsided grin, “Deal?”

Dean nodded and extended a hand for Malach to shake, which the angel did after only a moment of confusion. Malach then bowed his head slightly towards Sam and said sincerely, “My apologies. I’ll do my best to make up for this by being of assistance,” he then looked over at his brother with a bit of a snide smile, “I know that you both love Castiel here, but he’s still working with heaven for the most part, so he’ll be less available than I will. So if you need help, just pray. I’ll be there if I can.”

And with that, Malach was gone, and the three others were standing awkwardly in the living room of the Cambion, and were all a little dumbstruck. Sam and Dean looked at Castiel and gave him a weird look, and Sam asked, “Dude, who was that? What is his deal? Not that I’m ungrateful for the help but…”

Castiel made a little bit of a face and muttered, “He’s a… Negotiator, I guess is the best term for it. He’s one of the oldest angels that isn’t an archangel. He was tasked with keeping the peace between the archangels. I cannot know for sure his reasoning for turning his back on heaven but I have heard tales of how he was treated when Michael and Lucifer were both in heaven. I don’t imagine it was easy to be between two archangels who were known for fighting each other constantly.”

Sam and Dean both made faces and Dean scoffed, “Yeah hell no. I’m sure he was relieved when Lucifer got tossed in the cage.”

Sam nodded in agreement and mumbled, “I bet he’s pissed… Well, it's good to have another angel to help. Even if he did try and kill us.”


	3. Chapter One - Changing Channels (S5E8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malach has been working with the Winchesters and Castiel for a brief time, and staying out of the way as much as possible. But when they come across the trickster again, everything changes. (Season 5 Episode 8)

Malach had worked with the Winchesters on a few cases, lending a hand or a pair of wings here and there. He hadn’t been asked to do much more than dig up some intel, or apply a little pressure with his presence, but he had been helping out. He was glad he could be of assistance, as his search for weapons or beings powerful enough to put a dent into an archangel was going pretty poorly. He had been having a bit of success looking into magick that could subdue an archangel, and it was going rather well. He was, unfortunately, interrupted by an urgent SOS from both the Winchesters and Castiel. He knew it was bad when he both heard a prayer from Sam Winchester pleading for assistance, and a cry for help over angel radio from Castiel. He was thankfully able to pinpoint where the prayer was coming from. An abandoned warehouse in Wellington, Ohio. Once he arrived outside of the warehouse he could sense it, the power radiating from the building. Sam had mentioned the trickster, but this power was much greater than any pagan being.

Malach stepped into the building, expecting to be transported to somewhere else, someplace of the supposed trickster’s creation. Instead… well, he guessed that they’d figured out what was going on with this whole trickster thing. Judging by the ring of holy fire, it was an angel. The magick that was lingering around this place was clearly pagan, but there was a hint of grace and Enochian magick as well. Malach didn’t look at the angel captured just yet, and looked over the humans and Castiel, making sure everyone was okay. They looked like they were fine, a bit shaken up, but fine. A little smug, proud they’d caught the culprit, he supposed. When he did look up though, he blanched. He would recognize this angel anywhere, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to. Malach clenched his jaw and stared at the angel- archangel actually. 

The archangel stared right back, and they had a standoff for a moment. The others seemed to pick up on the tension and looked back and forth between the two. The archangel broke the silence, and said carefully, “It’s been a while, Malach.”

Malach’s jaw twitched and a low growl left his throat, while the other three looked at the angel in confusion, “Who is-” started Dean.

“Gabriel. I don’t know whether to hug you or to rip you to shreds with my bare hands,” said Malach stiffly, his grace swelling with anger, his eyes flashing blue and the shadow of his wings appearing on the wall behind him.

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to have the three’s gaze on him. “Gabriel? As in, the archangel?” asked Sam, and when Gabriel nodded, Sam and Dean looked aghast.

Castiel looked deeply concerned and put a hand on Malach’s shoulder. “Brother be careful,” he warned, “He’s changed since he’s left.”

“No. He’s still a coward,” said Malach coldly, and stepped right up to the edge of the holy fire. 

He couldn’t cross it, of course, unless he wanted to die. Neither could Gabriel. But up this close, Malach could read Gabriel’s expression more accurately, and Gabriel could read his. Gabe looked down, however, and Malach huffed in anger. “Look at me.” 

Gabriel hesitated for a moment before looking back up at Malach. The younger angel let out a laugh, though there was no humor in it, “You coward. You goddamn coward. I looked for you, you know. For a little more than three centuries. You left me with them. I- fuck I missed you, Gabe.”

Gabriel winced slightly and mumbled, “I know… I know you were looking for me… I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it, Gabriel. You know that,” Malach chastised, and crossed his arms. “You owe me. Big time. You owe me some serious TLC. Like I’m talking a full body massage. And you owe me some protection from Mikey and Lucy, since you didn’t follow up on that promise before.”

Gabriel smiled a little bit at the mention of a massage, but it faltered once Malach mentioned protection. “I can’t fight my brothers, Malach.”

The angel raised a brow. “Wrong. You won’t. Because you’re a coward, and it’s about time that changed.”

Malach turned and looked at the others, and said. “Put out the holy fire, please. I’ll take care of him.”

Dean scowled and shook his head, “No way. He’s fucked with us enough. I want to teach his sorry ass a lesson. He killed me repeatedly just to try and prove a point.”

Malach rolled his eyes, “You’re not going to be able to hurt him. He’s an archangel. Angel blades - normal ones anyway - can’t hurt him. Even an archangel blade, unless it was being wielded by another archangel, wouldn’t kill him. Dean, Sam… Trust me. He’s not getting off easy.”

Castiel looked between the two angels and the two humans before saying carefully, “Sam, Dean… With all due respect, I think Malach has the older score to settle. And… If anyone can make him regret his actions, it’s him.”

Gabriel gave a slight nod at that and laughed, “You think Sammy’s good at the puppy eyes? You’ve never seen Malach’s.”

Malach shot Gabriel a glare while Sam and Dean looked carefully at each other before Dean eventually let out a sigh and walked towards the door, pulling the fire alarm and calling, “See you around, Mal.”

Sam and Dean left pretty quickly after that, the sprinklers starting to spray water, slowly dousing the holy fire. Castiel gave a slight nod to Gabriel and said, “It was good to see you again… I hope you stick around this time,” before vanishing, the soft flap of his wings barely audible over the sound of the water falling from the sprinklers.

Gabriel felt his heart sink a little bit and bowed his head in shame. Even baby Cassie was disappointed that he left. He had fucked it up a bit, hadn’t he? Ruined his image? He was no longer Gabriel, the Messenger, Archangel of Judgment. Instead, he was Gabriel, the Runaway, Archangel of Screwups. But despite all that, Malach was still standing there once the flames were quenched. They both stood there, staring at each other for several moments as they got soaked by the sprinklers. Eventually, Gabriel raised a hand and snapped - sending them both to a room, presumably a hotel room, judging by the layout. They were both dry as well. Malach tilted his head slightly, eyeing Gabriel carefully. Gabriel looked genuinely remorseful, which slightly surprised him. “So… Malach, Mal, Mally…” Gabriel started, “You said a massage would help start to make things right?”

Malach smiled a little bit at that and let out a laugh, in partial disbelief. “Yeah. You better do a damn good job though. I mean it.”

Gabriel gave Malach that strange little half-smile that he did, and murmured, “When have I ever done a bad job of giving a massage?”

“When was the last time you gave one?”

“... Valid point.”


	4. Chapter Two - Abandon All Hope (S5E10) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malach joins the Winchesters, Castiel, Bobby, Ellen and Jo for a little get together before they go to battle Lucifer (Season 5 Episode 10)

Malach sat back, tilting his head slightly as he watched Castiel do shot after shot, and then comment that he was ‘starting to feel something’. He let out a little laugh at that and gently nudged his brother’s shoulder before teasing, “I thought you said you couldn’t get drunk, Cassie.”

“I’m not drunk,” said Castiel, his tone deadpan and serious, “Yet.”

Jo gave a little smile at that, and Malach let out a heartfelt chuckle. It was good to see his brother was trying new things. Especially things that were considered sinful, such as drinking. Malach had brought his own drinks since he was planning on getting at least tipsy that evening, and was currently drinking a $200 red wine from the bottle.

Ellen took a few more shots of whiskey, grimacing each time at the taste and presumably the burn, before taking a bit of a break with a groan. “Goddamn. I thought I’d be able to out-drink an angel. I mean, I know that you guys are sturdy but I’d figured that you’d be susceptible to stuff that’s considered sinful.”

Malach hummed softly and purred, “Ah, well, technically alcohol isn’t sinful when drank in a god-honoring way. Technically nothing is sinful if done in a god-honoring way. Wine is drunk in church, and in many other religions as well. We have wine in heaven.”

Ellen laughed at that and eyed the half-empty bottle that Malach was nursing, “I can see that, Mal.”

Jo looked over Malach slowly and gave a slight grin, before standing up and saying, “Come pour me a glass of that wine, would you? Before you drink it all?”

Malach raised an eyebrow before rummaging in the bag of liquor that he had bought for the night. He pulled out another bottle of wine - the same kind as the one he was drinking - and said, “I’ve got another one if you want it.”

Jo grinned at the sight of another bottle and nodded. “Hell yeah.”

She gestured for him to come over to her before turning her back to grab a glass of wine. Malach stood and walked over to her, carrying both bottles of wine. He started to pop the cork on the new bottle and glanced over at her with a half-smile. “I’m disappointed,” Malach started, “You and Ellen seem like good people. I would have liked to have met you under better circumstances.”

Jo looked at Malach with a gaze that was wishful but slightly pained and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. You seem like a good man- or angel, I suppose… Not as uptight as Cas, for sure.”

Malach turned so that his back was leaning against the counter and looked Cas over with a smile. “He’s a good kid. He’s been followin’ orders all his life though. Make’s him a little prudish.”

“But not you?” Asked Jo, tilting her head as she poured herself a glass of wine, “You’re an angel too. I mean, I guess it’s not just the archangels giving orders but you don’t seem like you were too high up the food chain.”

His jaw clenched slightly and he muttered, “Technically I was the second-highest on the food chain, behind the archangels. Wasn’t a job that meant I gave any orders. I, well… I learned I could push back. That’s all.”

Malach took a long drink from the bottle of wine while Jo took a sip from her glass. She gently patted his arm and murmured, “I bet it sucked. Glad you joined team humanity.”

Her hand lingered, and Malach looked down at where they touched before raising his gaze to her face. She was looking directly at his face and had a strange expression on her face. He could pick out pity fairly clearly, but there was also a look of interest and… Something else. He raised an eyebrow at her slightly and she said, “You know… It might be our last night on earth, Mal. Anything you want to do before we possibly bite the dust?” 

Malach shook his head slightly and hummed, “I’ll live. I’ve tussled with Lucy before. But, no. No pre-death plans. What about you?”

Jo grinned and leaned a little closer, sipping her wine again. “I’ve got some ideas,” She purred, and gently nudged him, to which Malach paled slightly. Oh. Oh.

“N-No, thank you. If you’re saying what I think you’re saying. I’m sorry but I- I can’t do that. And it’s not that you’re unattractive at all it’s just-”

Malach kinda trailed off, but Jo didn’t seem too phased at all. Or hurt, which made Malach feel a hell of a lot better. “No-No, don’t worry about it, Mal. It was just a thought. I mean, you’re pretty hot so I figured I’d at least take a shot at it.”

Mal bowed his head slightly and mumbled softly, “Thank you. I appreciate it. And I really do hope that you know that you’re pretty hot yourself. Anyone would be lucky to have you, even for a night. Just not- Not me. Sorry. I don’t think I’d be able to, uh, perform well enough for it to be good for you. I’ve never…”

Now it was Jo’s turn to look embarrassed, looking at Malach incredulously. “You’re a virgin?” She asked, laughing slightly.  
Malach huffed and scowled before saying, “Yes. I’ve been in heaven for most of my life. I only came down to earth for a few centuries before humans were even around, and then again a few months ago. I haven’t exactly had time.”

Jo seemed a bit impressed, but understanding, and asked, “Anyone in mind? I mean, you’ve been alive for so long… Anyone you’d like to sleep with or would have liked to sleep with?”

The angel shrugged slightly and murmured, “I’ve got two that come to mind. The Queen of Sheba - a Nephilim. She came to heaven once and I had the pleasure of meeting her. And uh- someone whose name we can’t say because they’ll hear. An angel.” He smiled a little bit.

Jo laughed wholeheartedly at that and said, “The Queen of fucking Sheba? No wonder you don’t want to sleep with me, when you’ve met her. Tell me about the angel. I mean, have I heard of her or?”

Malach pouted a bit and muttered, “It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with you. It’s that I don’t want to disappoint. And the angel… He’s definitely a big name. You’ve heard of him. Oh- You probably will know who I’m talking about if I- He was the one who told Mary that she was pregnant with Jesus.”

Jo’s eyebrows raised, seeming a little surprised that he would be interested in a male, but not commenting on that, “He’s not just an angel, though. He’s an archangel.”

“I know. I’m not getting my hopes up.” 

Jo smiled and patted his back. “Hey. I think you’ve got a shot. I mean, I haven’t seen you interact, but you seem like a good guy, and you’re quite good looking.”

Malach smiled a little bit at that and nodded, before saying, “Thanks, Jo. Really. I appreciate it.”

He looked up and saw that Dean was looking at him from across the house with a hint of jealousy in his eyes, and Malach chuckled to himself for a moment before starting to walk over to them, and said earnestly to Dean, “She’s all yours.”

He took Dean’s seat as the man walked over to Jo, and took another drink from his bottle of wine, and looked to Sam. Sam looked amused, and said to Malach, “She’s gonna eat him alive.”

Malach nodded in agreement and leaned back in the chair, sighing and just enjoying Sam’s company. He liked the younger Winchester. Quiet, smart, more rational and careful. Sam had seemed to forgive him for trying to stab him initially, as well, which was nice. Dean hadn’t quite forgiven that, and he didn’t even see it happen. “What’re you gonna do if everything goes according to plan? I mean, that’s most likely not gonna happen, but…”

The angel shrugged and murmured, “Don’t know. I’ll probably find someplace nice that I like and just… Live my life. Maybe help out you guys more? I respect what you do.”

Sam smiled at that and nodded, “Yeah. We could use the help. I’ve realized having an angel around is pretty damn helpful.”

They sat for a few more moments in comfortable silence, both taking a drink or two. After a while, Bobby called them in for a photo and was surprised when Bobby insisted that he was in the photo as well. “Mal, you’re fighting alongside these guys. I may not have known you for long but I like you. Get your sorry ass in the corner.”

Mal scoffed slightly but did as he was told, standing awkwardly to the side of Bobby opposite Sam, giving an awkward half-smile as the camera flashed.


	5. Chapter Three - Abandon All Hope (S5E10) Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Malach joins the group as they go to battle Lucifer, and gets separated fairly quickly. (Season 5 Episode 10)

Malach did not like riding in the car. He did not. It was undignified and cramped. He did as he was asked, though, and sucked it up. He huffed and grumbled about it to Castiel on the way to Carthage, but did his best not to complain too much, despite how his wings were folded in on themselves, and how they tangled with Castiel’s wings as well. Besides, he had more pressing matters to worry about, other than his comfort. His mind just simply would not register the fact that he would likely have to see his big brother Lucy today. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t. He’d avoid it at all costs, normally, but… He couldn’t let humanity become the new him. It wouldn’t be right.

They all arrived in Carthage, and the humans all seemed terribly concerned about the fact that there was no cell phone coverage, and that the town seemed empty. Malach was more concerned with the fact that there were hundreds of reapers infesting the town. He expected no less from Lucifer, but the sheer number of reapers was… impressive. The angel didn’t need to breathe at all, but his breath did quicken as the gravity of the situation began to weigh on him even more.

Sam and Dean decided to drive ahead to check out the police department, and the other four decided to stick together to scope out the rest of the town. As they all got out of the car - Cas and Malach flying out of the vehicle - Cas began to explain to Ellen and Jo what they were seeing. Castiel says that he will find out why they are all there, and that Malach should stay and protect Ellen and Jo. “Of course.” Said Malach, honestly a bit creeped out by reapers.

He joined Ellen and Jo as they walked down the street, investigating the houses and buildings, but ultimately finding no one other than the reapers. Mal didn’t like that at all. Finally, they met up with the Winchesters to confer that there was nobody in town. Castiel also had not made a re-appearance. But they decided to keep going. Malach sent a quick prayer to his brother, wishing that he was safe, but received no reply.

So they kept going, walking through town, until a woman - a demon - appeared, and addressed the group cockily. “There you are.”

Malach drew his angel blade instantly, and spun to face the demon with a tilt of the chin. “Meg,” greeted Sam, and Malach recalled a few tales that he’d heard about this demon from Cassie and the Winchesters.

“You shouldn’t have come here, boys,” said Meg, smirking like she wasn’t horribly outnumbered. 

Of course, Malach could sense that she wasn’t. He couldn’t see the hellhounds, but he could feel their presences. “Yeah? Well, I could say the same thing for you.” Dean said, immediately raising the Colt and pointing it at her.

Malach tensed as Meg said in a tone that nearly resembled pity, “Didn’t come here alone, Dean-O,” and then the growling started. 

Definitely hellhounds. At least… ten to fifteen of them, depending on their size. Mal noticed how Dean flinched and hesitated. “Hellhounds!” He said, voice shaking a little bit.

“Yeah Dean, your favorite!” said the demon sarcastically, as Dean looked around him fearfully. “Come on boys, my Father wants to see you.”

“I think we’ll pass!” Interjected Sam, to which Meg smoothly replied, “Your call,” and then looked at one of the hounds with a bit of a smile. “You can make this easy, or you can make it really, really hard.”

Malach looked at Dean and said, “They can’t kill me very easily. I’ll take out as many as I can. You guys go. I’ll catch up if I can,” He turned his gaze to Meg and said, “I’ll see if I can take out the bitch too.”

Dean nodded a little bit before calling to Meg, “When have you known us to make anything easy?” before shooting the hellhound closest to her, and then shouting, “Run!” as the four humans began to flee.

Malach stood his ground though, and began slicing and stabbing at the invisible hounds, stabbing his blade into several before it got overwhelming. Several got past him, but the humans had gotten pretty damn far, so he considered it a job well done. The hounds didn’t seem to really be going for him unless he hit them first, so he assumed that their purpose was to rip the humans apart, which didn’t phase him, at least, until he realized why that was. When he was suddenly grabbed from behind by something much, much stronger than him, and purred in a sickly sweet voice. “Oh, Mally it’s so good to see you. Let’s talk.”

Then he was no longer in the street. He was in a building, pushed up against the wall and pinned by… Fuck. Shit fuck goddamn shit. That was Lucifer, no doubt about it. He could see Lucifer’s true face from behind the vessel, and he was terrified. “L-Lucifer,” he stuttered, frozen in fear.

“Malach,” said Lucifer, smiling that sickly smile that he always did, the cruel one, “It’s been so long. I heard you left heaven. I can’t say that I’m surprised. You always did fight back a lot. With me, and with Michael. You were so mouthy for an angel.”

Malach clenched his jaw and tried to steel himself, and tried to put himself back in the mindset he had when he was mediating all those eons ago. He had to talk back. He couldn’t let Lucifer know how truly afraid he was, how fucked up he was after all of that. He could do it. “What can I say, I spent a lot of time with the mouthiest archangels in heaven.”

Lucifer grinned at that and tightened his grip on Malach, making the angel wince. “So cheeky. I’d recommend you didn’t talk back though, Mal. I’m here to make you a deal. The more you sass me, the less fun I’ll be making this deal.”

Malach shuddered slightly, not liking the idea of making any sort of deal with Lucifer at all, and shook his head immediately. “No, Lucy. I don’t want to make a deal with you.”

“You haven’t even heard what I have to say, little brother,” Lucifer pointed out, sounding rather affronted, “I wanted to offer you a place at my side. You’d be a soldier for me, not Michael. Get to do what you really want, which is serving me.”

Was Lucifer stupid? Malach had never wanted that. And while he was sympathetic towards the oldest archangel, he would never… He’d never turn his back on Michael for Lucifer. Especially when Malach wanted both of them dead. Malach shook his head and began to push back against the archangel, struggling. Lucifer was strong as hell though, so he wasn’t able to do much. Lucifer sighed and pinned him back down, and growled, “Mal, buddy, listen. We’re the same, you and I. Always getting pushed around, getting cast out from heaven.”

“I wasn’t cast out. I left. And you- you pushed me around just as much as Michael did,” snarled Malach, and finally got an arm free so he could shove Lucifer back. “We are not the same.”

The archangel looked impressed but also pissed as hell. “Mally, buddy… Are you sure about that?”

Lucifer raised a hand and suddenly Malach was flat against the wall, unable to move in any way. He struggled anyway, his grace surging a few times in an attempt to get away, though the attempts were futile. Lucifer smiled slightly and purred, “You always were a fighter. I admire that about you. I just wish you knew when to give in.”

Malach let out a quiet noise, sounding like a scared animal, but slowly stopped struggling, his chest heaving with exertion. He couldn’t even… Fuck he couldn’t even fly out of there. “Lucifer, please… I’m not fighting for Michael. I’m not. Please just- don’t…”

Lucifer smiled at that, “I know you aren’t. But you are still standing against me. I can’t stand for that, buddy.”

“Please…”

“You sound so pretty when you beg.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Malach felt an excruciating pain hit him, like nothing else he’d ever experienced. Malach let out a scream of pain as he felt something rip into his wings, tearing them apart. They weren’t stripped from him, but there was no way he’d be able to fly. Hell, he couldn’t even really think, much less concentrate on flying anywhere. His legs went weak, and if it weren’t for Lucifer’s powers pinning him to the wall, he would have collapsed. Lucifer then stepped closer, drawing his blade, an archangel blade, and pressed it against his cheek. “Now you can’t go flying away. I bet that really hurt, Mal. Why don’t you just give in to me? Work with me? We can stop all of this.”

Malach trembled with fear and pain and shook his head slightly. “No, brother.”

Lucifer sighed and sliced at Malach’s cheek, forcing a yelp out of his throat, and then dragged the blade down, starting to carve into his chest, carving some sort of sigil into his chest. It burned like hell, and Malach realized that it was not just cutting into his vessel, but into his grace as well. His grace was being drained- no, no-no-no… 

Lucifer stepped back, chuckling, and began pouring holy oil on the ground, in a circle, trapping Malach within it. He then set it on fire and smiled at Malach. “Be a good boy and stay here. I’ll be back for you, but now… I’ve got to deal with those Winchesters.”

Lucifer let Malach go, releasing the hold that he’d had on him, and then walked out of the room. Malach crumbled to the ground, wheezing in pain and letting out little shaky sobs. “Oh fuck… Fuck fuck fuck…” He laid there for several moments, trying to recover but… The sigil was draining him so quickly...

Malach started to think, doing his best to think clearly and make rational decisions. He knew he needed help. He couldn’t get out of here on his own and… Castiel, Castiel was probably already captured as well. Lucifer had separated them from the Winchesters on purpose… Fuck. He shook his head and began to think. He needed to get out of here. Now.

He thought for a while before he finally had an idea. Gabriel. Gabriel could help him. Gabriel had promised to help him. He sighed lowly and said softly, “Gabriel… Gabriel, I don’t know if you can hear me but I need help. I need… My grace is low, my wings are damaged. I need you. Please. I’m in Carthage. Lucifer is here, he’s got me trapped in holy fire and I can’t get out. I need you, please Gabriel...”

He didn’t think Gabriel had heard, that Lucifer had blocked his prayer somehow, but then he heard some screaming, and he could see a bright light. And then he heard him. He heard Gabriel. Not his vessel’s voice, but his true voice. The glass around the building shattered, and he knew. Gabriel was here for him. Gabriel was, at least from the tone, angry. Unbelievably angry. There were demons out there, and Gabriel was smiting them. Using his true voice, his true form to take them out almost instantly. Malach called out, “Gabriel!” as loudly as he could, but god his voice was… it was weak. But it was enough.

Just a few moments later, Gabriel appeared in the room. He was covered in blood, none of it his, and his eyes were glowing with his grace, the shadow of his wings fully visible. Gabriel rushed over to the edge of the fire, looking at Malach with pure worry. He held up a jug of water for a moment before splashing it down over the holy fire, extinguishing it. He reached out to Malach and whispered, “C’mon Mal. We’ve gotta get you out of here, buddy.”

Malach whimpered slightly and leaned forward, grabbing onto Gabriel’s arms so that the archangel could hoist him up. “I know. We’ve gotta go.”

Gabriel nodded and held him close before flapping his wings, transporting them both far, far away. Malach didn’t know where they were, having lost too much grace to really get his bearings. Malach looked up at Gabriel with these big puppy eyes, and whispered, “Thank you.” before falling unconscious and slumping in the archangel’s arms.


	6. Chapter Four - The Song Remains the Same (S5E13) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is taking care of Malach. A little bit of hurt, lots of comfort.

Malach grumbled softly as he was nudged awake, and cracked open one of his eyes to look up at Gabriel, who was smiling a little bit, though it was very obvious that he was deeply concerned. “Time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Malach rolled onto his back and started to sit up, wincing in pain, but Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, making him sit back, and murmured. “I said it was time to wake up. Not time to get up. I know we technically don’t need to eat, but I made you something. I figured since your grace was low, that it’d help you heal up a little faster.”

Malach blinked and mumbled, “How long was I out?”

“Just two days. I managed to disable the sigil to keep you from losing your grace completely, but I had to cut you up a little bit more to do it. I want to work on your wings next, but… I would feel uncomfortable touching them without your permission.”

Malach’s eyes widened at that and murmured, “Two days? What- what happened? Did the Winchesters- Castiel? Jo? Ellen? Lucifer?”

“Castiel and the Winchesters are okay. Lucifer is alive as well. Jo and Ellen… They took out a bunch of Hellhounds. All in all… I was honestly expecting it to be worse.”

Malach nodded a little bit, honestly agreeing. He knew that Sam would have survived… at least, as Lucifer’s vessel, but Dean and Castiel? He was shocked they’d lived. But that didn’t make him feel any better about the death of Ellen and Jo. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before wincing, feeling the muscles on his chest and arms tighten, and the skin around his wounds pull. Fuck… His grace wasn’t strong enough to heal the wounds apparently. That sucked. He looked down and realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt or his jeans, but that his chest was wrapped in bandages, and he was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were away too small for him. Gabriel’s, he supposed.

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed with him and murmured, “You got really banged up, Mal. Lucifer did this to you, right?”

Malach shuddered slightly at the thought and nodded. “Yeah. He wanted me to… He wanted me to join him in wrecking earth or some shit. Said I was just like him… Personally, I think I’m more like you, Gabe. Not opposing heaven but not with heaven either.”

Gabriel smirked a little bit and leaned forward to kiss the top of his head, which made Malach’s cheeks heat up considerably. “Hell yeah, you are. You always were my favorite. You don’t take shit from anyone either. Especially Lucy.”

Malach flushed a little bit brighter pink, and when Gabriel pulled away he noticed the color that dusted his cheeks. “Awe, am I embarrassing you, Mally?” He teased, winking.

Malach rolled his eyes and grouched, “Quit it, you asshole.”

Gabriel smiled and hummed, “I’ll do my best. Now let’s get you fed. I made you pancakes if that’s alright?”

Malach nodded and asked, “Did you actually make them or did you magic them up?”

“I actually made it myself,” Gabriel said proudly, grinning. “I’m a pretty decent cook, actually. Especially when it comes to sweets.”

The archangel stood from the bed, ruffling Malach’s hair briefly before saying, “I’ll be right back. You stay put though, okay? Don’t move around too much or anything.”

Malach rolled his eyes and grouched, “Fine. Don’t be too long.”

Gabriel smiled a little bit and left the room, which gave Malach a chance to look around. The room was fairly large, and with minimal decoration. The walls were painted a nice, gentle green, and the bedspread was a similar hue, just a little darker. The molding was all a dark black wood, as was all of the wooden furniture. There was a painting above the bed that depicted Gabriel in a renaissance painting style. Across the room on the opposite wall was a similarly styled painting of Gabriel as Loki. Both of the paintings were framed in ornate golden frames. Most of the accents in the room were also gold, such as the lamp on the bedside table and the chandelier that hung above the bed. It was rather nice, and Malach was honestly impressed that Gabriel had decorated so nicely. From what he knew about Gabriel’s recent exploits as the trickster, he’d assumed that Gabriel’s home would have been more… tacky. Hell, the room he’d seen before (a motel room that Gabriel had magicked how he liked it) was tacky as hell. He didn’t mind the tackiness, but this was definitely a nice change of pace.

Gabriel came back into the room with a lap-tray, and Malach faltered slightly at the sight of just how much food was on the tray. Gabriel didn’t expect him to eat that much, did he? There was a stack of three chocolate chip pancakes that were slathered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream, three strips of bacon, a cup of fruit, and three eggs. There was also a cup of coffee, a small thing of cream and some packets of sugar. Holy shit. “Gabe I hope you know I’m not going to be able to eat all of this-“ he started, eyes wide.

“I figured,” he said with a grin, and set the tray down over Malach’s lap before climbing onto the bed next to him. 

Malach started to reach for the fork and knife, and Gabriel gently batted his hands away, “Nope. Nope. I’m gonna feed you,” he said with a smile, and started to cut up the pancakes himself.

Malach scowled and muttered, “I’m not a child. I can feed myself.”

“I know you can. But I want to feed you. I gotta make up for… a lot,” said Gabriel.

Malach sighed softly and nodded, letting Gabriel cut up his food. He knew that it wasn’t much, but it would help Gabriel feel better for the moment. Also, despite his protests, it felt nice to be babied. Gabriel smiled when Malach conceded, and stabbed a forkful of pancakes before holding it up to his lips. “Open up, Mal.”

He did as he was told and raised an eyebrow at the archangel. Gabriel grinned, having an exceptionally dirty thought at how obedient Malach was, but kept it to himself and simply started to feed him. Gabriel continued to feed him for a while, before stopping when some of the chocolate syrup dripped down the corner of his mouth. Malach raised his hand to wipe it away, but Gabriel stopped him and wiped it away himself, licking it from his fingers. Now it was Malach’s turn to have an exceptionally dirty thought. “Delicious,” purred Gabriel with a wink.

Malach looked away from Gabriel, his cheeks heating up a little bit. He reached for the coffee and took a sip, trying to keep himself from getting too embarrassed. Gabriel seemed to notice anyway, but didn’t push. He didn’t want Malach to get freaked out or uncomfortable. “Do you want any more?” Gabriel asked, and Malach shook his head. “N-no. I don’t think I could eat any more if I wanted to.”

Gabriel nodded and climbed off of the bed, picking up the tray and taking it out of the room, before returning fairly quickly and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Cassie has been pestering me about coming to visit you,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “You two have certainly gotten closer.”

Malach nodded and hummed, “Castiel likes being around other angels, but he doesn’t like the angels that make up the majority of heaven. Can’t blame him for that. Surprised he wants to visit though. I figured he’d be spending a lot of time hovering over the Winchesters.”

Gabriel let out a little laugh and grinned as he said, “Cas is a mother hen, isn’t he? Well, I could let him visit if you wanted. Just to make him quit worrying.”

“You might want to heal me a little bit first, so Cas doesn’t kick your ass.”

“Valid point. Let’s get these bandages off then.”

Malach sat up a little bit and raised his arms up so that Gabriel could unwrap the bandages, flinching slightly as the cloth peeled away from his wound. He looked down at the sigil and saw that it was starting to heal a bit on its own, but not at an angelic rate. He must have gotten really low on grace… Gabriel gently pushed Malach back down onto the pillows and murmured, “Relax, kiddo. I’ll take care of it.”

Malach nodded, and Gabriel held his hands out over Malach’s chest, and a white light began to emit from his palms as he began to heal him. Malach let his head fall back slightly and groaned softly as he felt the ache in his chest begin to lift. “Fuck…” He mumbled quietly, and Gabriel looked up at him in concern, “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Just… didn’t realize how bad it hurt until it didn’t hurt,” he explained, omitting the fact that Gabriel’s grace felt absolutely wonderful.

Gabriel nodded and continued to work until there was no trace of the wound left. Gabe stopped emitting his grace but pressed his hands into Malach’s chest with a grin. “Feel better, Mal?”

Malach looked at the hands on his chest and furrowed his brows slightly, not sure why Gabriel was touching him like that, but he didn’t necessarily want him to stop. He put his hands over Gabriel’s and smiled a little bit as he nodded. “Yeah. Feel a lot better. Thank you.”

They sat like that for a little while, just looking at each other, before Gabriel finally spoke up and asked, “You want me to start on your wings now? I don’t think I’d be able to fix a lot… But I could at least start on your lower wings.”

Malach hesitated a moment before nodding and mumbling, “I guess I should roll over, then?”

Gabriel nodded and moved out of the way so that Malach could roll over onto his stomach, and grinned a little bit as he eyed the angel. “Dude your vessel has a superb ass. I mean, it has a superb everything, but…”

Malach huffed softly and muttered, “I did pick out a good looking vessel on purpose. It makes all sorts of things a lot easier.”

Gabriel smirked a little bit and climbed on top of Malach, straddling his upper thighs as he hummed, “Could you show me your wings? Like actually reveal them to me? It’d make this a little easier.”

Malach nodded and lifted the veil that hid his wings. Gabriel sucked in a breath as the other’s wings were revealed to him. They were unbelievably tattered, torn, and the bone was broken in some places. “Fuck, Mal… I thought the sigil was bad…”

Malach shrugged slightly, and muttered, “I’ve had worse.”

“I know,” Gabriel said softly and rubbed Malach’s back, right below his smaller wings, before warning, “I’m gonna start on your lower wings, okay?”

“Go for it.”

Gabriel gingerly took Malach’s lower left wing in his hands and started to move the bones back in place, before using his grace to gently heal the bones back into place. Malach let out a soft noise of discomfort as Gabriel manipulated his wings, and Gabriel immediately moved one of his hands to Malach’s back and began rubbing it gently. “Shh… I’ve got you. I’m almost done with this wing,” Gabriel soothed.

Malach nodded slightly and mumbled, “I know. Sorry… Just ignore me.”

“I’m not gonna ignore you, sweetheart. But I’ll quit fussing as much.”

Gabriel kept working at his wing before slowly retracting his hands, and grimaced as handfuls of golden feathers came with them. “Your feathers are coming out,” he warned, not wanting Malach to panic if he looked in the mirror, “I’m gonna get rid of all of the loose feathers if that’s okay with you? I mean… I know that’s usually reserved for courting or bonded pairs but-”

“Go for it,” Malach said quickly, not trying to sound excited.

He couldn’t help it. He really did like Gabriel… This was a dream come true, as long as you didn’t take into account the events that lead up to this. Gabriel hesitated for a moment, having a very similar thought process, before asking, “Are you sure, buddy?”

“I trust you, Gabe. Seriously. You’ve always taken care of me,” he said honestly, craning his neck to look back at the archangel who was currently sitting on top of him.

He debated continuing for several seconds, before saying quietly, “Besides… If I were to court anyone… It’d be you.”

Gabriel was still for several moments and Malach was about to start taking back his words before Gabe nodded and murmured, “Okay. Then let’s try it out, hm? I’m gonna be taking care of you for a few days anyway.”

Malach looked back at Gabriel with a surprised expression before nodding in agreement and burying his face in the pillow again. Holy shit. Gabriel had accepted his offer to court- that was… A lot. Wow. Malach was in shock. And then- Malach nearly fainted when he felt Gabriel’s hands card through his feathers with such care, preening him carefully. “You have such beautiful wings, Malach. I’ve always admired them. I’ll make sure to kick Lucy’s ass for fucking with them.”

Malach melted into Gabriel’s words and hands, a happy noise leaving his throat. Gabriel chuckled softly but didn’t comment, and instead focused on preening the feathers that had come loose.


	7. Chapter Five - The Song Remains the Same (S5E13) Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes to visit Malach at Gabriel’s penthouse. Castiel comments on how close they are, Malach shares some of his past.

“Mal! You’ve got a visitor!” Called Gabriel, and Malach shot out of the bed as quickly as he could, stumbling slightly.

He loved spending time with Gabriel, of course, but it had been three days of Gabriel fussing over him incessantly, so he was honestly relieved to see someone else. And he had a feeling who it was. Malach had to stabilize himself for a minute, having stood up so quickly, but he was able to recover pretty quickly. He walked out of the bedroom and looked around in the living room. Gabriel was lounging on one of the couches, and Castiel was sitting stiffly on the couch opposite him. Castiel looked up when Malach entered the room and actually, honest to god, smiled. “Malach! I was worried about you,” He said earnestly.

Malach tilted his head slightly and scoffed, “Worried about me? Castiel, I’m sturdier than I look. I’m glad you’re here though. I missed being out in the field.”

Malach moved to sit next to Gabriel and was torn between cuddling up to him and sitting stiffly like Castiel was. He was still very used to sitting like Castiel was, but he had gotten very fond of cuddling up to Gabriel over these past couple days. Thankfully Gabriel made the decision for him, and put his arm around Malach’s shoulder and gently pulled him into a more relaxed seating position. Mal sighed happily and leaned his head into Gabriel’s shoulder. Castiel gave them both a little bit of a look, but didn’t comment on it, “According to Gabriel, you were pretty injured. He said your wings were damaged substantially and that Lucifer carved a sigil into your chest that drained your grace. I can’t imagine you are sturdy enough to withstand that on a regular basis, brother.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’d be surprised, Cassie. He’s had worse. And it used to be pretty regular. He’s the strongest angel I know.”

Malach was a little surprised at how protective his tone was, but didn’t argue. He didn’t think he was very strong - resilient, sure, but not strong - so it was a little weird to hear it coming from Gabriel, but he didn’t want to argue. Castiel looked a little surprised as well, but also refrained from arguing. “Don’t worry about me, Castiel. I’ll be okay. Especially with Gabriel taking care of me. How have you been? How have the Winchesters been?”

Castiel hesitated for a little bit before replying, “Things have been tense. I’ve been… actively thwarting Heaven. And the Winchesters have been as well. It’s been stressful. I wish you were better already. We could use the help.”

“Yeah. I wish I was better too. I wish I could be of more help. I mean, I do a pretty damn good job of drawing Michael and Lucifer’s line of fire,” said Malach with a chuckle.

Gabriel shook his head, “No, no more drawing the line of fire. Not allowed. I want you to be out of the way as much as possible so I don’t have to keep healing you up,” he scolded, causing Malach to roll his eyes.

Castiel tilted his head a bit and asked, “Why do Michael and Lucifer both want to hurt you, but not kill you? You don’t seem afraid of dying.”

Gabriel gave Malach a look, silently asking if he was okay with answering that question, and Malach nodded slightly. He didn’t mind talking about it too much. “My job, well, it was to intermediate between the archangels. It quickly turned into me getting hit with whatever they wanted to throw at each other. Gabe never attacked me, and Raphael only did it occasionally, but Lucifer and Michael… They fought a lot. I got torn to shreds on the regular. But I think because of that, neither wants to kill me, because they know how resilient and useful I can be if I were on their side. But I also get under their skin pretty easily. They are… exceptionally conflicted because I sided with Michael when Lucifer was cast down, but I also abandoned heaven when Lucifer was released.”

Castiel nodded slowly, seeming appalled at Malach’s job up in heaven, but also seeming more understanding of his stance now that he’d heard what it was. “I see… You like Gabriel because he never attacked you, then?”

“Hell no. I like Gabriel because he was the only sane person up in heaven besides me. And because he healed me up after each and every fight. He took good care of me,” He said fondly, before adding in a rather bitter tone, “Of course I’m still pissed that he left a few centuries before Lucifer was cast down, so I had to deal with them by myself for a little while… But he’s trying to make up for it.”

Gabriel flinched a bit at the reminder and mumbled, “I’m sorry. You know I am.” 

“I know. You’re doing good,” praised Malach with a little smile. 

Castiel nodded slowly before saying, “I’m glad that you two are rekindling that bond. Though… I have to say, you both seem a lot closer than I’ve seen before.”

Gabriel smirked a little bit and looked at Malach, silently asking if it was okay if he shared with Cas. Malach hesitated but nodded, and Gabriel almost immediately said proudly, “We’ve started courting.”

Castiel raised his brows slightly and gave a slight smile, “Really? That’s wonderful news. You’re happy so far, yes?”

“Of course, Cas,” said Malach, and leaned into Gabriel’s shoulder, “I’m very happy.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded in agreement, starting to pet Mal’s hair as the other leaned on him. “What about you, Cassie? You seem pretty close with Dean Winchester,” the archangel pointed out with a grin, “And I’ve heard about you fighting for him pretty consistently. Any hope for love there?”

Castiel stiffened slightly, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment. “That’s not any of your business, Gabriel,” he said shortly, and Malach rolled his eyes.

“So you do like him,” inferred Malach, and then added, “It’s pretty obvious by how you look at him.”

“Malach this is not-”

“Castiel I’m not going to tell him,” He soothed, raising a hand defensively. “Promise. Gabriel won’t either.”

Gabriel scoffed, “No promises.”

Cas scowled at Gabriel so harshly that the archangel actually backpedaled and said, “Well- I won’t say it outright. I can tease, right?”

Castiel sighed softly and muttered, “I suppose. It’s not like I can exactly stop you.”

Malach grinned and said, “You’re gonna be fine, Cas.”

The angel huffed and shifted awkwardly in his seat, before finally asking, “Before I go… I want to know… What did Lucifer offer you? Before he-” He gestured at Malach, referencing the injuries.

“He offered me a seat by his side. You?”

“The same… He said we were-”

“The same? In the same boat? Next when heaven finally get rid of him?” Malach assumed, raising a brow. “He’s not incorrect, but I doubt heaven will be as… aggressive as they are with him.”

Castiel nodded a little bit and looked away, seeming to be a little upset about that. He didn’t want to be heaven’s number one enemy. He didn’t want to be heaven’s enemy at all. But… He couldn’t stand with heaven after knowing what he knew. Malach gave Castiel a sympathetic look and said gently, “You’ll be fine. Promise. I’ll take that spot for you.” 

Castiel scowled, “No. You don’t have to do that for me.”

“For you? For me. I’m not going to let any angel rule like Michael has. Or how Lucifer would,” Malach said with a roll of the eyes. “There should be democracy in heaven. Not the current dictatorship.”

Gabriel grinned, seeming proud, and gently kissed Malach’s temple. “That’s my boy.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, and murmured, “I’m glad that you agree, brothers. I hope we all make it through this. The more of us that think like this, especially an archangel, the easier it will be to make a change.” 

Gabriel and Malach both nodded in agreement, before Castiel eventually stood and said, “I’ll leave you two be, then. I wish you a speedy recovery. Please give me updates. Sam and Dean are also worried and I think it’d be good to update them.”

“Of course,” said Malach, standing and walking over to Castiel, extending his arms to offer a hug. He knew Castiel wasn’t a very physical person when it came to affection, but he wanted to show his appreciation for the other coming to check on him.

Castiel hesitated before awkwardly wrapping his arms around Malach’s middle in the most awkward and stiff hug that Malach had ever received. But Malach still appreciated the effort. Gabriel stifled a laugh as the two angels pulled apart, and extended a hand for Castiel to shake, which was much more his speed. Castiel shook his hand and gave them both nods of goodbye before vanishing.


End file.
